Fresh Blood
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: After watching a few too many horror movies, the nanites decide to kick their human experiments up a notch and choose Charlie to transform into their very own Typhoid Mary vampire to see how quickly it will spread and whether vampirism can really destroy the humanity in someone.


Charlie woke up to find a swarm of fireflies flying above her. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again, they were gone.

She sat up carefully and looked around the room. How the hell had she gotten here? And where the hell was here?

She was lying on a ripped old couch inside of a house that looked like it had been long abandoned. The smell of dust was so strong it made her throat hurt.

Standing up took more energy than she was expecting and made her wonder what the hell had happened to make her feel so weak. She found the front door and opened it, only to stick an arm up to guard her burning eyes.

She gingerly lowered it and stepped out onto the doorstep, squinting a little at the brighter than usual daylight. Her head was killing her, but she knew that she couldn't stay there. Her family was probably terrified for her since she had disappeared. She needed to find them.

* * *

"Miles! Rachel!" Aaron shouted out as he spotted Charlie at the tree line, looking pale as a ghost.

It had taken her hours, but she had finally found them. A wavering grin formed on her lips as her mother and uncle came into view.

Aaron pulled her in for a hug and she suddenly realized just how hungry she was. She must have been too worried about finding them to realize how much she needed to find food.

"Are you alright?" Aaron questioned as he released his hold on her and took a step back to look at her.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Really? Because you look like shit, kid," Miles commented as he hugged her a little gentler than he usually would. "What did they do to you?"

How had she not realized she was so starving earlier?

"Who?" Charlie asked as she stepped back and gave her uncle a puzzled look. His brow crinkled, but he said nothing. She turned to her mother who was looking very shaky and had tears in her eyes. Her suspicion only grew further as she more firmly repeated, "Who?"

Instead of answering her, Rachel hugged her daughter tightly and Charlie gave her a second before looking to Aaron curiously over her mother's shoulder.

"Charlie, the nanites took you," he told her. "Don't you remember?"

She ripped herself away from her mother. "They what? Why?"

"We don't know," Miles responded in a gruff tone. "We were trying to come up with a plan to find you and get you back."

"Are you sure you don't feel any different?" Rachel questioned desperately. "They didn't do anything to you?"

"I don't know. I just woke up in some abandoned house," she commented. "I'm fine though. Hungry, but fine."

She offered a weak smile. Maybe it was wishful thinking on all of their parts, but no one argued with her. Hell, even she thought maybe she was just exhausted.

* * *

"When was the last time you ate?" Aaron asked as he watched her scarf down her second helping.

"Don't remember," she responded with her mouth still full of food. She finished off what was in her bowl, then turned her gaze up at Monroe and inquired, "Are you going to finish that?"

He looked down at his half-empty bowl longingly, then over at Miles who was staring at him expectantly. He let out a sigh and then begrudgingly handed it over to her.

She finished off the rest of his helping in under a minute and within seconds of setting the bowl down, she turned her head to the side. She wasn't entirely sure of how she had known it, but Connor was coming back from that direction.

He sat down beside her and she caught a whiff of him. Had he always smelled this good?

She had gotten food, plenty of it at that, and now there was something else she wanted. But Connor had just sat down and made himself comfy, looking like he was planning on drinking there for a while.

If it was just Monroe there, she wouldn't have cared. She would have led Connor off in a heartbeat, but Aaron and Miles were there and already worried enough without seeing her throw herself at Monroe's son.

This was torture. Was everyone making more small talk than usual tonight or was it just her imagination? Since when did Miles even make small talk?

Finally, Miles left to go look for Rachel and not long after Aaron decided to call it a night. Monroe clearly planned on sitting there as long as his son was willing to, but Charlie had other plans. As soon as Aaron was inside, Charlie stood up and grabbed Connor roughly by the wrist.

She didn't even notice Monroe scowling at her as she dragged a smirking Connor off with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! :)**


End file.
